Pet fountains that create flowing water for attracting pets are well known. Exemplary pet fountains generally include a spout or other water directing means for providing a continuous flow of water from a reservoir to a container such that the pet is able to drink either directly from the flowing water stream or from the container. The container typically includes a drain for recirculating water stored therein to the reservoir for filtering and delivery to the spout or other water directing means. A pump is typically provided for drawing water from the container and into the reservoir through an inlet thereof. The pump also includes a discharge for pumping water received thereby to the spout. A filter is usually provided between the container and the pump for filtering water such that the water is filtered of animal hair and other such debris before being recirculated through the pet fountain for drinking.
There have been a number of commercially successful pet fountains. However, known pet fountains suffer from a number of disadvantages. As such, an improved pet fountain is desirable. Such pet fountains generally require a large number of pieces and thus require a great deal of time and effort to assemble. Further, manufacturing of such pet fountains is generally more difficult due to the large number of pieces thereby increasing the manufacturing cost associated with producing these pet fountains. These pet fountains are also difficult to clean and maintain because of the large number of parts. Accordingly, changing the filter and/or cleaning the pet fountain takes a great deal of effort.
Thus, an improved pet fountain that overcomes the disadvantages of these known pet fountains is desirable. For instance, it is desirable to provide a pet fountain that is relatively to manufacture and assemble and that comprises relatively few parts. Further, it is desirable to provide a pet fountain that is easy to clean and service. In addition, it is desirable to provide a pet fountain that is relatively inexpensive yet reliable.